The Third Plant
by Vashsp
Summary: 50 years after Vash lands on Gunsmoke, a third plant is born.This plant knows of Vash and Knives, However, he is most like Vash. He doesn't kill, steal or hurt people. He has lived by himself for 50 years and then he walked from his home and found a undis
1. Default Chapter

(Vashsp:i did not create Trigun,it is made by Yashiro Nighow,not me)The Third Plant  
  
Prologe:50 years after Vash lands on Gunsmoke, a third plant is born.This plant knows of Vash and Knives, However, he is most like Vash. He doesn't kill, steal or hurt people. He has lived by himself for 50 years and then he walked from his home and found a undiscovered S.e.e.d.s ship. this plants name:Darkvash,who has been searching for vash,for the last 50 years. He also knows of the siblings the Knives made and fashioned a gold one for himself. He also wears a black trenchcoat, identical to Vash's , except for the color. His hair is silver. Under the coat, he wears a black and silver jumpsuit. he finds vash finally 2 years after the augusta incident.  
  
A tall man cloaked in black silently walks through the endless desert.as he walks, he thinks of what he is going to do. He is trying to find out where his brothers, Vash and Knives, are. He had heard news of augusta being destroyed by the "Humanoid Typhoon, Vash The Stampede". And he knew how Vash had done it, he was forced to use his angel arm by Legoto. and it was reported the Vash disappeared after the blast.  
  
Suddenly, he sees a town in the distance. he increases he speed and reaches the town in about ten minutes. he walks to the bus stop and sees a man who looks like a preacher with a cross slung over his back walking tword him. The preacher sits down next to him and says"hello, my name's Nick".Darkvash says"Im Darkvash, nice to meet you."."you know ,you look a lot like a friend of mine"says the preacher."Is the friend of yours wear a red trenchcoat?"Darkvash says with a curious look."yes, he does. How'd you know?"the preacher asks."He's my Brother"Darkvash says with a smile. Nick falls of the bench."WHAT!!!!!You're kidding!!!!!"nick says as he gets up."nope, i sure am"D.V says."anyway, where you headed?" D.v says as he takes out a donut."it's a small town near New Oregon."nick spurts out. Darkvash says"you looking for Vash?"."yeah. you want to come with me?"."sure, cuz im lookin for him too." D.v says as he spots a bus coming toward them. "Well, there's the bus"he says. Nick stands up and pick his cross up and slings it over his right shoulder as the bus pulls up to them. Darkvash stands up ,grabs his bag and follows nick on the bus. They pay there fare's and sit down together."Tell me"nick says after siting down"how come Vash never said anything about you?"."He doesn't know about me yet. you see, he's about 133 years old"Darkvash says while eating a donut.They sit in silence for a while and then Darkvash says"Wolfwood, do you happen to know Knives?".Nick stares hard at Darkvash and says"How do you know about him?"."You know him because chapel works for him, and he has told you of him, i know him...because he's my brother" Darkvash says while eatting a donut."so, you must mean you are kin to vash and knives?"wolfy says."Exactly"D.V says.  
  
An hour later, they reach the town and get off the bus and walk into the café. when they walk in, every guy in the pub pulls out a gun and points it at them. Nick sees D.vash at the bar already. Then two people walk in, one with long golden hair and white glasses and the other with brown hair . one short one says"Ericks!!!!!"and kicks the tall guy in the butt. D.vash thinks"Could that guy be Vash?".D.vash knows that vash is trying to get away from his outlaw life for awhile. and it will be soon, that he goes back to it.  
  
Suddenly, a bomb is blown up in the bar, which makes a hole in front of the building. A mad voice is heard saying "who is the child the struk my face with her heel?".D.vash knew that he wanted to kill the kid for doing it. but the one thing D.vash lived by, was the no one has or will ever have, the right to kill someone. Then the tall guy,"Ericks" walked out with his arms up and said "what would it take for you not to kill her?".D.vash the saw something in that man that no one else saw,he was and is, Vash The Stampede."well, if you would strip and bark like a dog i might." the pig man said to ericks. Then everyone watched as ericks took his clothes off. D.vash could only see his back, and on his back was scars the would go to the level of torture if it applied to anything. ericks started acting like a dog, but then as the drove away the pig dude said"Shoot him". then vash fell over when he was shot and he was rushed to the hospital.  
  
When D.vash walked in Ericks's room he saw wolfwood punch vash in the face. all vash did was lay there perfectly fine. he walks up to vash,as how he is know to D.vash. when he gets next to wolfwood, he feels vash's stare."Well, Wolfwood, who's this?"  
  
D.vash simply says"Vash, im your-your...brother...".Vash looks at Darkvash like he know everything. the two plants embrace in a brotherly hug. and wolfwood is puzzled as hell. 


	2. The Third PlantPart 2The Second Red Coat

The Third Plant-part 2-The Second Red Coat About a day later, vash gets his hair cut back to the way it was by leena. Vash,Darkvash and Wolfwood, left for New Oregon. When they got half way there the were attacked by some simple bandits. darkvash stepped out in front of the and drew a golden angl arms 45 long colt revolver with his right hand and shot each of the bandit's guns out of there hands."that was easy"darkvash said as he withdrew his revolver back into his holster.  
  
When they reached New Oregon, the stopped for lunch.when vash and darkvash was done,they hightailed it outta there, leaving wolfwood to pay the bill.vash had went to see his old friend,max, while darkvash hung out in the center of town.then he noticed a load of steam coming tword the town."its gotta be a sandsteamer". Then,he saw the steamer,which was a humpback class steamer,crash into the building vash went in. He runs into the building and finds himself dodging bullets.one of the shooters says"who the hell are you?trying to be the hero,eh?".then darkvash notices the other guy looking at him like hes seen  
  
him before.then the guy starts shaking and saying"he-hes vash the stampede!!!!!!!"."what the hell gave you that idea?"darkvash says with amusement.  
  
Darkvash simply drew his angl arms 45 long colt out and the two gunman ran like hell away from him. When he put his gun away ,he hears vash singing a very disturbing song."Total Slaughter, Total Slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive, la de da dai, Genocide ,la de da de dud , an ocean of blood.".darkvash knew he vash wasn't really going to kill a soul. Two seconds later he heard a fizzing sound coming his way. He jumped up just as a bomb went flying past. Then the dammed thing when flying by again. then he walked out of the building to find a crowd outside,most likely wanting to know what the hell is going on. he found wolfwood,then about an hour later vash came out with a brise on his face.the darkvash said to vash "where are you going next brother?" as he spoke he noticed wolfwood walking off into the distance."Im going back to S.E.E.D.S"vash said.  
  
Two days later(after Darkvash was introduced to Meryl and Milly)the two plants sneaked away from the hotel they were staying in and started walking that endless desert again.about an hour later,the reached and cliff which,they both knew what was floating just above the atmosphere right now.then vash did one thing the didn't surprize darkvash,he jumped right off the cliff and was pulled up by the updraft.so,not wanting to be left alone,darkvash did the same thing.He hears vash say "if your wrong about this you old gezer,i'll haunt you to the grave!!!".Then Darkvash lands in a hovertransport while vash filps into it.then he hears wolfwood climbing up the side and jumps in.He says "what are you guys doin here?".vash says "visiting the folks".wolfwood laughs and says "you're kidding,theres people that actually live up here?"."yes,they do,and they don't really like outsiders"vash says with his eyes closed.  
  
Then about ten minutes later, the hovertransport takes them to the bay doors of the ship and then,vash and wolfwood start fighting,while darkvash simply sat and thought there fight was a bit yaoish.then, the doors opened and the doc and brad came out to greet vash and darvash.they all went in and vash and darkvash went in with the doc.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
